Unusual Circumstances
by StarsOutlineOurStory
Summary: Marauders Era: Sirius is being lazy, and on a Hogsmeade day too! James and Peter have given up so the task of getting him up falls to Remus. Hopefully will be multiple chapters really bad summary sorry boyXboy rated T so as not to offend anyone :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin was sat on his bed, reading Hogwarts: A History for what must have been the thousandth time. He and his fellow marauders were supposed to have left for Hogsmeade about an hour ago but, thanks to one Sirius Black, he was still stuck in the dormitory they shared. Sirius was sprawled across his own four-poster, dead to the world. In fact, if you had not have heard him snoring a few moments before you may have assumed the worst. Peter Pettigrew sat at the end of Sirius' bed, eyeing him nervously.

"Prongs won't really hex him you know," Remus murmured softly, his eyes never leaving his book.

Peter sighed, "You said that last time. It took you two hours to figure out how to get those tentacles off his face."

"Come on Wormtail you know what they're like. They argue like an old married couple but they don't really mean it."

Peter didn't reply, he just continued throwing worried glances at Sirius' sleeping frame. At that moment the door was flung open to reveal a disgruntled James Potter.

"Bloody hell! He's not _still _asleep?" he exclaimed, "The lazy bugger."

Peter jumped off the bed and started agreeing with James, "Yeah, still asleep Prongs, can't believe it."

Remus glanced upwards and rolled his eyes, as nice as Peter was he really tried too hard around James. He set his book aside and stood up stretching.

"I doubt he's going to wake up Prongs, you know what he's like," Remus said, running a hand through his tawny hair.

"Want a bet?" smirked James, eyes glinting. Remus saw the thought cross James' mind but before he could tell him otherwise, James had taken a flying leap on to Sirius' bed. Remus closed his eyes and smacked a palm to his forehead.

"Padfoot!" James bellowed into Sirius' ear, "Get up you lazy sod, we're missing Hogsmeade and Evans said she was going!"

_Of course_, thought Remus, _no wonder Prongs is so eager. If the lovely Lily Evans is going we'll never hear the last of it._

The sudden arrival of James' pointy elbow in his back jerked Sirius out of his dream. It had been a good one but he couldn't really remember much about it... he groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to go back to sleep.

"It's alive!" Came James' slightly muffled voice.

"James, I swear if you don't get off my bed this second I will curse you into oblivion." Said Sirius grumpily.

James quickly scrambled off the bed, laughing. Peter sighed in relief, _no hexes today then._

"Come on Pete, we'll go now, I don't want to miss Evans." Said James as he straightened his glasses, "Is it alright to leave you here Moony? He'll go back to sleep unless one of us stays."

Sirius stuck his hand out from under his duvet and gave James the one fingered salute. James only laughed, "Love you too mate." He then turned back to Remus, "So?"

"Sure, go ahead," laughed Remus patting James on the back, "But make sure you're nice to her!"

James was already out of the door but called back cheerfully, "Aren't I always?"

"That's debatable." Muttered Remus, half to himself. He then turned to his friend's bed, crouching down beside it.

"Pads?" he said softly, nudging Sirius' shoulder, "Pads, you've got to get up now okay?"

Suddenly, Sirius grabbed his hand and rolled over to face him, "I'm already awake Moony, you can stop poking me now." He said with the charming smile that was totally 'Sirius'. Remus laughed nervously and pulled his hand out of Sirius' grasp. "Duly noted. Now get ready, I want to get to Honeydukes before they run out of sugar quills."

Sirius groaned and heaved himself out of bed, "You guys are cruel." He said as he moved into the bathroom. Remus jumped back onto his bed and opened his book, "Hurry up Pads," he called.

Sirius looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his eyes. He'd remembered his dream. Remus was there, he must have been. No one else has eyes that beautiful shade of amber..._wait beautiful? This is Remus I'm thinking about, one of my best friends! _He sighed as he ran a comb through his unruly curls; it wasn't as if he'd never liked a boy before. He was, after all, Sirius Black the notorious Gryffindor Casanova, but this was different. It was _**Remus**_. He shook his head trying to erase the dream from his mind.

"Sirius? Are you finished in there?" Shouted Remus.

"Yep, be right out!" He replied, as he checked his appearance once more. He plastered a grin on his face and then sighed. _Who am I kidding? _Today was going to be a long day...

**A/N: Hello **** this is my first ever story on and also my first attempt at writing Harry Potter so please don't be too honest eh? :P reviews etc. appreciated and I'll try and write another chapter soon I hope **** sorry this is quite short - Stars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Congratulations on making it out of the bathroom Pads, I'm now a hundred years old." Remus laughed, wrapping a stripy scarf around his neck.

Sirius smiled a lop-sided grin and clapped Remus on the shoulder, "Come on Moony, let's go join the others."

Sirius and Remus walked down the ever-changing staircases in comfortable silence, Sirius occasionally receiving an enthusiastic hug from one of his many conquests. Eventually they arrived in the Entrance Hall and saw the caretakers assistant Argus Filch standing guard of the doors that lead to freedom.

"Hey Argus," said Remus, good naturedly. Sirius just gave a curt nod, he didn't like Filch and therefore didn't see a reason to be anything more than civil.

"Hey yourself Scarface." Snapped Filch.

Sirius frowned. He couldn't understand why Remus even bothered with this guy. It's not like he even appreciated any kindness sent his way; it was always returned with a bitter comment.

"Can you just check our permission slips so we can leave?" Sirius said impatiently, holding out his parchment.

Grumbling, Argus began to flip through the various permission slips in his hand, eventually found one for both Remus and Sirius and then grudgingly let them through the doors.

"You know, I'm not sure why they even bother checking our slips, we've been going to Hogsmeade for three years." Sirius said thoughtfully.

Remus just shrugged.

"You alright Moony? Listen, you shouldn't let that git Filch get to you. He's just mad that you have more magic in your finger nail than he does in his whole body. And he looks like a troll's arse to boot!"

Remus gave a small smile. "You're so eloquent Padfoot."

Sirius laughed and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Remus turned toward him, a disapproving look on his face. Sirius widened his eyes innocently, as he lit his cigarette.

"What?" he asked, a stream of smoke coming from his mouth. _Here we go again_, he thought.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that Sirius," Remus said, shaking his head sadly.

"Come on Moony, all 'the cool kids are doing it." Sirius replied with a role of his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I still wish you wouldn't. It's not particularly pleasant having a conversation with you when you're blowing that foul smoke in my face."

"Awww and I thought it was because you were worried about my health," Sirius chuckled, poking his friend in the ribs.

"I am worried about your health! You're hearts been beating considerably faster since you woke up this morning and I'm concerned that all that smokes starting to take effect!"

Sirius bit his lip. He was aware his heart was beating frantically and in trying to calm it down had forgotten that his friend had better hearing than most. It was Remus' fault his heart was beating so fast... he'd felt increasingly awkward upon realising the contents of last night's dream. But of course he wasn't going to tell Remus that.

Instead he put out his cigarette and smiled, "There, happy now?"

Remus smiled back, a real smile, one that was rare. "Yes thanks."

"So... do you honestly think Prongs has a chance with Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Not if he continues acting like an idiot every time he's near her. He just needs to understand that Lily isn't the type of girl to just leap into his arms, he needs to treat her nicely."

They continued past the castle gates and onto the small path that lead to Hogsmeade.

"Black! Lupin!"

They turned to see a tall boy loping towards them. Sirius smiled in recognition.

"Hey Longbottom, how's it going?" He asked.

"Alright thanks lads, you off to the village?"

"Yeah, s'nice to get out of school for a while." Sirius said with a lazy smile.

The boys continued their way to Hogsmeade now in the company of Frank Longbottom, a friendly seventh year who was the Gryffindor keeper.

They were about to enter the village when Frank stopped. "Heads up lads, I spy the gorgeous Sinistra twins. Don't wait up eh?" he said with a grin.

Frank ran over to the two Ravenclaws and put an arm round them both, throwing a wink back to Sirius and Remus were standing.

"Come on Re, we'd best try and find James before Evans curses him or something..." 

**A/N : Chapter two :D I actually managed to write another chapter :O thanks to the people that reviewed the last chapter I hope you guys like this one =) please review and I'll try and update soon – Stars xo**

**Also sorry for shortness XD**


End file.
